


Strawhat Reunion

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy and Sanji reunite after everything that has happened. The lies are gone the truth is out and captain and cook are united at last. Born on phone





	Strawhat Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Strawhat Reunion  
Luffy and Sanji reunite after everything that has happened. The lies are gone the truth is out and captain and cook are united at last. Born on phone  
-x-  
Sanji had found Luffy, the boy was almost mummified from hunger. He gave him the lunchbox he had made.  
Luffy smiled and dug in. It was a mess, damaged from travel and the rain. He apologized of course, thinking his food was ruined, but Luffy…  
“Delicious!” He shouted, his body regenerating from his hunger. Sanji looked at him, and called him a liar.  
He knew it wasn’t true, calling Luffy a liar like that. His captain was a terrible liar, and those words touched him. It warmed him from the inside, and made his heart flutter.  
This man this rubbery adventure seeking meat loving man, was not a liar and the only man who made him feel this way. He wanted to protect this man, and instead he hurt him, openly attacked him!  
Sanji felt sick with himself. He wanted to protect him, the crew, and Zeff. Really Luffy was the second person he owed his life to.  
One last time he told Luffy to go, his eyes wet with tears. ‘Go be safe and free, and forget about me.’ The pain gripped his heart.  
Luffy was having none of that so he gave Sanji a punch to snap him out of it. “Tell me the truth!”  
The truth? Sanji thought about the truth. His captain, his crew, his family, Big Mom, Pudding, and then it all spiraled back to Luffy.  
Tears spilled forth and he cried releasing the weight he’d been carrying. “Luffy! I wanna go with you! Take me home to the Sunny.” he cried, and his tears filled the silence until…  
A straw hat was placed on Sanji’s head and the blonde blinked in surprise. “That’s just like you Sanji, you aren’t alone anymore.” Luffy smiled at him, and the blonde touched the hat on his head.  
Luffy’s treasured straw hat. It was so warm. “We can do this together!” Sanji crumbled, he embraced Luffy and clung to his captain. No more words needed to be said Sanji just needed to let go, and Luffy was there to catch him.  
Luffy wrapped his arms around his cook. Even soaked in the rain Luffy’s body felt so warm.  
The cook felt Luffy pull back, and the look on his face was something Sanji had never seen before. What happened in an instant seemed to move in slow motion as Luffy brought their faces together, sealing his lips over the other.  
A kiss, a soft yet loving kiss. For a moment Sanji’s tears stopped, and his eyes widened. His brain went haywire, question upon question his brain spat out.  
Luffy is kissing me? Why is Luffy kissing me? Is he gay? Am I gay? Why are his lips so soft? Why is he such a good kisser? Why am I not stopping this? Do I like Luffy like that? Does Luffy like me like that? Why am I getting turned on? Why am I blushing? Why does his lips taste so good?  
So many questions till finally he questioned, why did he stop? Luffy pulled back, giving the blonde a warm smile. “There no more tears,” he gave Sanji a hug.  
Now Sanji was confused, and aroused. He shifted slightly hoping Luffy wouldn’t notice his obvious erection. “Luffy why did you kiss me?”  
“Because I like you and you were crying.” Sanji’s mind was trying to fit the pieces together. “Your sister said it would make you happy. Plus I wanted to.”  
Sanji’s face turned crimson. “Really?” Luffy nodded his head. He recalled his sister having informed him of her meet with Luffy, hearing how she kissed his captain did bring a pang of jealousy through him. He guessed this made up for it.  
The blonde found his resolve, if there was a man he was gonna love he wanted it to be this man.  
He kissed Luffy, pouring his heart out in the kiss. Luffy kissed back with equal passion. The rubber man met his cook’s kiss and deepened it.  
Sanji’s shyness found its way back when Luffy’s tongue prodded his lips, but he opened up and met his captain’s tongue with his own.  
As two tongues battled it out, hands clung and moved the two together. Sanji clung to Luffy’s wet clothing as Luffy’s hands pulled him closer.  
The kiss broke apart with a gasp. Sanji could feel Luffy’s hard cock, and the rubber man could certainly feel his. The hard wet bulges pressed and rubbed together.  
It was official, Sanji was back. The two made out and frotted against each other neither one making the first move. The frottage wasn’t enough to get them off, despite how pent up they both were.  
The blonde whimpered and pulled at Luffy’s clothes. He needed…he needed…well he wasn’t sure, but Luffy seemed to know.  
When the kiss broke, and the two took a much needed breath. Luffy began to pull off his clothes. ‘This is really happening.’ He chanted over and over.  
Not like Luffy wasn’t one to show off some skin, his open vest showed off his upper body all the time.  
Yet somehow, seeing Luffy remove his vest, knowing what he knew, knowing what was gonna happen, it made him look at him in a whole new light.  
His upper body was wet from the rain. Muscles carrying water drops down his glistening form. The scar Luffy bore, it was a reminder that he wasn’t there for his captain. He was going to make up for that anyway he could.  
Luffy’s shorts and boxers fell, and his hard cock sprang free. Sanji let out a gasp. He had known Luffy was hung since Alabasta, but he had never seen him fully erect. ‘Guess there’s a benefit being a rubber man through puberty.’ he licked his lips. The boy was at least 13 inches fully erect. ‘How the heck is that going to fit in me?’ still his manhole twitched at the thought.  
As he was lost in thought, Luffy took the chance and began to strip the blonde cook. Before he knew it he was naked, his hard 8 incher snapping up. Now naked Luffy brings their bodies together.  
The two moan at the skin on skin contact. Sanji shivers as Luffy’s cock rubbed against his cock and balls at once. “Luffy!”  
Their dicks were leaking pre covering each other. Just when Sanji was about to shoot, Luffy pulled back. “Fuck Luffy!” He groaned at the loss.  
To his shock Luffy climbed up and straddled his hips, Sanji’s cock sliding between his cheeks.  
The blonde gulped, Luffy looked so damn sexy. He could see and feel the male’s pre drip onto his abs and pecs. He could smell the male’s musk.  
“Luffy, I thought you would top seeing as you’re the captain.”  
“As the captain, I need to take care of my crew’s needs. Sanji’s never been with a guy before.” The blonde blushed as Luffy sat up the tip of his dick kissing his hole. “I can top next time, if you are okay with that.”  
‘Next time?’ they weren’t even done with this time yet. Yet the promise of a next time made Sanji’s heart race. “Then if that’s the case I should prep you or some…THING! OH FUCK!”  
Luffy chose that moment to sink down fully onto Sanji’s rod. The sudden tightness and fullness respectfully made them both moan.  
‘Tight, so tight!’ Sanji’s body shook from pleasure. It took him a second to come back to himself. “Baka what if you tore or something!”  
Luffy shook his head and raised his balls so Sanji could see.  
‘Hot damn!’ he blushed. Luffy’s tight ring was hugging his cock so tight, no blood or tearing at all.  
Luffy chuckled. “I’m made of rubber remember, you can fuck me as much as you want no prep needed and I’ll never tear.” he leaned in closer. “And I’ll always be this tight!”  
Sanji bucked, toes curling in pleasure, and his cock twitching in joy. Luffy’s inner walls hugged his cock so tightly.  
Placing his hands on Sanji’s chest, steadying himself before he began to move. Not slow either not his style.  
He rose up till only the tip was inside, before slamming back down. The two moaned in pleasure.  
Sanji couldn’t believe this was happening, Luffy was so tight, the friction so hot. He got to watch his cock get swallowed up again and again plus feel it. He tossed his head back, moaned and groaned, and bucked. “Luffy fuck so tight!”  
Luffy liked it when he bucked, the tip brushing something good inside him. “Ohh Sanji!”  
“Luffy!” The boy moved faster, his huge rod slapping against his abs and pecs, leaving a wet spot.  
Luffy was loving the friction, his cock against Sanji’s rock hard abs, not to mention how interesting it felt when his balls came to be brushed by Sanji’s pubes.  
It felt so good his ass tightened around Sanji. The blonde moaned and bucked a little harder.  
Sanji felt like he was gonna blow, but he couldn’t not before Luffy. He had his pride as a man on the line.  
Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he began to thrust. Luffy moaned, his cock lurching forward. “Oh Sanji ah ah ah ah!”  
He could feel Luffy shake around him. They were both close, Sanji hammered Luffy’s sweet spot with all his might. “Sanji I’m close I’m gonna cum!”  
“Me to, do it Luffy!”  
“Cumming!” He cried out, his inner walls clamping down on Sanji. The blonde tensed, his own release coming a few seconds after.  
Luffy’s orgasm was like a volcano, covering them both in thick seed. Sanji shivered, never expecting a bukkake but the rain helped wash it away.  
For a moment he just stare, riding his own orgasm he looked at Luffy. His captain, his friend, his lover. His cheeks and skin flushed from orgasm, his inner walls still milking his dick for all he was worth. His cock still semi hard.  
Sanji couldn’t take it anymore he say up, and wrapped his arms around Luffy.  
Luffy didn’t say a word, simply returned the embrace. Sanji didn’t want to think about anything else, he wanted to stay in this moment with his captain.  
-X-  
Little did the two know there was a shard of mirror near them. The mirror party got to hear everything.  
Chopper busy nursing the many nosebleeds.  
The crew was united at last.  
End 


End file.
